Midnight Glow
by ChibiChocolateAngel
Summary: What happens when 2 new vampires join the Cullens and new characters are meet? *Discontinued*
1. Chapter 1

A girl screamed as a dark cloud followed her through the forest.

0o0o0o0o0o

About The Story:

My name's Suzana Heart. I was changed into a vampire on December 1rst 1990. The day of my 16th birthday. The group of vampires that changed me is called the Volturi. The name makes me growl when I even think about it.

They saw that my sister and cousins had talent so they killed our parents and then changed us. Were even lucky that were not part of the Volturi. See, my sister Kayla was best friends with Jane and, Alec has a giant crush on her. Not that she likes him back. Well anyways they snuck us out before the Volturi made us join them. Thank god for that. I would never drink human blood in my life. My sister, cousins and I drink a diet of animal blood. There we meet Carlisle. He heard our story and asked us if we would live with his family. Now we live with the Cullen's but, my sisters, cousins and I didn't want to be part of their coven. Were part of our own called Heart Coven. It's called the Heart Coven because our last names are Heart.

Well I guess I should introduce our coven. My sister Kayla controls fire. She has red hair with a plastic black rose in her hair that she never takes off. When she snaps her fingers a flame appears. She can also bend fire. She's 16 too.

I can control ice. I have brown hair with red highlights. I usually try not to stay to close to Kayla. Whatever I touch turns to ice. Just like whatever Kayla touches burns up. I can also create avalanches with my hands. Imagine an avalanche coming out of nowhere!

Kayla and I usually wear fire proof and ice proof gloves. Hers are black and red stripes that go up to her elbow and mine are blue with white snowflakes on them. They go up to my arm.

Our coven also have pendants we got when we were born. Their hearts with keyholes and there are keys that go with them. Kayla's are red and black, mine is blue and white, Kim's are yellow and black, and Brittney's is light blue and pink. When we put out keys in the keyhole we can see what each of us are doing. The pendants also glow when one of us are in trouble.

My cousin Brittney can control water. She has dirty blonde hair. She can heal people with water around. She always carry's around a thermos full with water. She is the youngest of the coven. She's 15.

My other cousin Kim can control lightning. She has red hair with blonde highlights. She can send storm clouds after you when she gets angry and, when she screams lightning the storm cloud shots lightning. But she warns you before she makes them. She's 16. Were the only coven that has all elemental powers and that we all have powers. It's not usually natural for your entire coven to have powers. Now let's get back to the story.

0o0o0o0o0o

_**Suzana's P.O.V**_

I was starring at the wall of my room. My mp3 player was at full blast. I was trying to drown out the sound of Alice's knocking. My walls are white and blue. I have a blue bed with whith white pillows. There's a huge flat screen TV in my room with giant speakers and, a snowflake shaped bean bag in the corner.

"SUZANA!" Alice Screamed. I guess she got tired of waiting for me. "TODAYS YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! IF YOU DON'T GET READY SOON IM GONNA BREAK THE DOOR DOWN!" I rolled my eyes. This isn't the first time Alice threatened me to get ready. I opened the door with a bored look on my face. I looked next to her. There was Kayla. Alice and Kayla looked at my outfit with horror. I sighed. I was wearing jeans with my favorite blue and white t-shirt and, I was wearing black tennis shoes.

"What?" I asked even though I knew the answer. Kayla and Alice were HUGE in dressing up. They never wore the same outfit twice.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Honestly!" she complained. "You and Bella are exactly the same. Bad taste in dressing! I'm glad you two will meet after school." I stared at her and Kayla. They exchanged glances and looked back at me. Kayla had a flame in her hand.

"Don't you dare!" I hissed. "I like this outfit and I'm keeping it!" Kayla smiled back evilly at me.

"Oh I won't." She smiled. "As long you let Alice and I dress you". I groaned.

"And if I refuse?" I hissed back angrily. No way they were going to dress me without a fight. She put the flame close to my face. I screamed and jumped back. "Fine!" I snapped. "Just make it quick and don't expect me to enjoy it."

"YAY!" They squealed. They rushed to their rooms and were back in 5 seconds. They threw a girly long sleeve t-shirt and a short skirt.

I looked at it with horror. "Could you get me anything more girly to dress up in?" I said sarcastically. Alice smiled and held up heels. I had to ask. "NO WAY IN HELL!" I screamed. "I CHANGE MY MIND!"

But they already made their choice. 5 minutes of screaming and struggling later I was in the outfit. I sighed and ran at inhuman speed toward the door. Kim, Brittney, Kayla and Alice were already there.

"Where's the Cullen's?" I asked.

"Oh they got tired of waiting for you so they left and Bella went with them. "said Kim. She grinned. "Nice outfit by the way." I growled. She knew about this too. My whole family liked to dress up unlike me.

"Better than your barfy outfit." I grumbled. She got angry.

"Suzana I'm warning you-"

I cut her off. "Yeah Yeah whatever." She stared at me with an evil smile.

"OH CRAP!" I screamed. I cloud followed me as a raced out the door and ran into the forest. (A/N: Remind you of anything? Hint: look at the beginning of the fan fiction!)

0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Kayla's P.O.V**_

I stared as Suzana ran screaming out of the house. "Kim led her to school will ya?" I asked.

Kim smiled. "Sure where too?"

"Forks High School." I answered. "But make the cloud disappear before she gets to the parking lot."

"Got it!" she said. "Good thing too! She needs some exercise."

I rolled my eyes. Alice tapped me. "Let's get going Kayla." I nodded. First day at a new school. How bad could it be?

**_Suzana's P.O.V_**

"HELP!" I screamed. "KIM IF LIGHTNING EVEN TOUCHES A HAIR ON MY HEAD I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I sighed. Kim couldn't hear my threat because I was too far away. Damn her! Suddenly, I heard the sound of talking and cars pulling up into the parking lot. Not to mention the sound of branches braking as the lightning stroke them.

I finally realized where I was going to. SCHOOL? THEY WERE TAKING ME TO SCHOOL BY CHASING ME WITH A CLOUD?! Weren't they afraid of the lightning actually hitting me? I growled angrily. Of course not.

Just because I made fun of her outfit she was chassing me with a CLOUD! What was wrong with a car for Pete's sake?!?!


	2. Chapter 2

_**In the last chapter………. **_

"HELP!" I screamed. "KIM IF LIGHTNING EVEN TOUCHES A HAIR ON MY HEAD I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I sighed. Kim couldn't hear my threat because I was too far away. Damn her! Suddenly, I heard the sound of talking and cars pulling up into the parking lot. Not to mention the sound of branches breaking as the lightning stroke them.

I finally realized where I was going to. SCHOOL? THEY WERE TAKING ME TO SCHOOL BY CHASING ME WITH A CLOUD?! Weren't they afraid of the lightning actually hitting me? I growled angrily. Of course not.

Just because I made fun of her outfit she was chasing me with a CLOUD! What was wrong with a car for Pete's sake?!?!

F.Y.I: Alice, Bella, and the rest of the Cullen's are in 12th grade, Suzana, Kayla, and Kim are in 11th grade and Brittney's in 10th grade.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Suzana's P.O.V**_

I arrived at the parking lot as the cloud disappeared. Perfect. Just Perfect. They planned this all along.

I leaned back on a tree as I waited for their car to pull up. All the humans started staring at me. I rolled my eyes. Dumb humans! Couldn't they do anything else when I showed up besides staring?!

I knew the bell was going to ring anyways. Kim is so dead when class is over!

The humans kept on starring at me as if every step I made was super important. I flipped my brown hair with red highlights to the side and walked into the school doors. Damn it! I was starting to act like Rose! Stupid girly blue outfit! (The long sleeve blue girly t-shirt with skirt and heels from chapter 1)

I walked into the main office and of course, the office ladies were looking straight at me like I was a freakin super model! I grumbled and stepped up to them. I smiled a fake sweet smile and asked, "Ummm……Do any of you know where my schedule is? My names Suzana Heart. I'm one of the new students here.

I tapped the fingers of my gloves impatiently as I waited for them to answer me. Finally, One of them answered me and said, Oh right, heres your schedule Suzana. Enjoy your time at Forks. I smiled a fake smile again said thanks, and left.

I looked at the paper. The bell rang and the same time I groaned. Damn it! P.E's first, I hate it, and there was no more time to persuade the office ladies to change it. Stupid Forks High School! I wish I was back in Alaska!

I hissed and headed toward the gym doors.

_**Kayla's P.O.V **_

I heard Suzana walk through the door before we arrived at school. Good. I didn't want to deal with her right now. We were late anyways. I took a deep breath that I didn't need before we walked to the office. This may not be my first day of school literally since I've been to high school about 10 times before, but it sure felt like it.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Alice, Kim, Brittney and I walked through the main office doors. The office ladies were staring at us like we were goddesses or something. I fidgeted nervously. I always hated being the center of attention. Even if I am super pretty! (A/N Kayla is such a drama queen!)

Alice looked as if she was born to do this as she smiled. Of course, the office ladies were dazzled as she smiled and she asked, "Hi! I was wondering if I could schedules for my friends here. Their names are Kayla, Brittney, and Kim Heart. I also want to know if Suzana Heart already got hers. She's about this tall and she's always super grumpy and sarcastic.

I snickered as Alice mentioned Suzana. Nice Alice! When the office ladies got over there shock Alice somehow managed to get our schedule and get me out of P.E. I smiled when I found out Suzana was in P.E. I could never repay Alice for all she's done!

_**Suzana's P.O.V**_

Great. Right when I arrived at gym all the talking and laughing stopped and everyone stared at me. Ugh! Talk about the center of attention! Then they all started whispering. As if I couldn't hear them! I could hear everyone in the whole gym. I hissed to quiet for humans to hear as I heard one girl say "What's up with those gloves? It's the middle of fall!"

After the gym teacher finally stopped looking at me he silenced the class and asked for my name.

I was quiet for a few seconds and then I answered "Suzana Heart. I'm new here." He nodded and told me watch for today since I didn't have gym clothes.

I sighed and sat on a bench. The bench was super dirty so I smiled when I found out it got dirt marks on the skirt. Take that Alice and Kayla! I saw boys shot "O.M.G ur hot" glances at me. I rolled me eyes. Then later I saw girls stare at me like they were jealous. I snickered quietly.

Finally when the class was done with their warm ups and when they finished running the teacher told them to sit on a bench and if he called your name you would be in the soccer game. Everyone tried to sit on the bench that I was sitting on so it got crowded. It really pissed me off. I was REALLY going to kill Kim now.

Finally when the gym teacher was finishing calling names he looked at me and asked me to try. I sighed got up and waited for the game to start.

When the game started I grabbed the ball with my feet and starting kicking it to the goal. Of course none of the students could catch up to be even though I was going at a human pase. When I finally got to the goal I was going to kick it soft so I wouldn't show my strength but as you know something bad happened.

I was thinking about Kim, Kayla, and Alice when I got to the goal and I kicked it a little harder than soft. But that was just enough for the soccer ball to go shooting up to roof and cause the gym to shake a little. I started at the ball while everyone stared at me. Thankfully, the bell rang at the same so I rushed out the door before anything bad happened. "Kim this is all you fault!" I growled to myself as I rushed to math.

I looked around nervously when I heard everyone whisper about what I did in P.E. Damn rumors spread fast in this school! I sighed when I saw everyone staring at me too. When I got to math the only seat left was the one next to Kayla. I quietly slipped into my seat and sighed again. Kayla looked like she was ready to kill me.

_**Kayla's P.O.V**_

Suzana is such an idiot! Not only did she cause so much attention to herself in P.E but she got dirt marks on the super cute outfit me and Alice dressed her in! Pffffffffft! And she calls me the drama queen!

When the bell rang a grumpy teacher walked into the class. He told the class hello and started talking about some boring lecture. I got super bored and started daydreaming………,

*flashback*

(This is before Kayla, Kim, Brittney and Suzana where vampires. They are at a lake next to their house and the live in Michigan. Kayla's practicing her gymnastics; Kim's practicing her dance recital, Brittney's practicing her karate, and Suzana's practicing her ice skating.)

"Kim stop throwing snowballs at me!" I yelled as threw them at me.

"I'm bored of practicing! Ok?! Let's just have a snowball fight!"

"No!" I shouted as I ran away from her.

"Stop being immature!" Suzana shouted. "Were going to my birthday dinner after this so you cant get your clothes wet!"

(Then Brittney starts throwing snowballs at Suzana too.)

"BRITTNEY!" she screamed.

(Then they all were in a snowball fight.)

(All of a sudden they see Aro show up and stare at him in wonder. Next to him are Alex and Flexis.)

Alex's P.O.V

(Looks at Kayla for a long time)

Thinks: I never knew a mortal could be hot………………………………

*end of flashback*

All of a sudden before I could finish my day dream the teacher saw me and Suzana and ask us to introduce ourselves. I looked at Suzana and I saw she was day dreaming too. My knees wobbled. What was I going to do?! I hate being the center of attention!

To Be Continued……………………………..


	3. Chapter 3

_**In the last chapter…….**_

_**WARNING! VERY SHORT CHAPTER! I DID THIS CUZ I WAS BORED!**_

_**Kayla's P.O.V**_

All of a sudden before I could finish my day dream the teacher saw me and Suzana and ask us to introduce ourselves. I looked at Suzana and I saw she was day dreaming too. My knees wobbled. What was I going to do?! I hate being the center of attention!

OoOoOoOo

_**Suzana's P.O.V**_

I was daydreaming when suddenly I felt something tap me really hard. "Suzana!" Kayla hissed to quiet for humans to hear. I stopped my daydream automatically. "What!" I hissed back. I looked around and saw everyone stare at us. "What did you do!" I growled. Kayla looked really nervous. "The teacher wants us to introduce ourselves!" She said quietly. That was it. She got all nervous for that? I grabbed her hand and went up to the front of the room.

"My names Suzana Heart. This is my sister Kayla Heart. We just moved from Alaska any questions?" I said really fast. I girls hand shot up. I growled. It's was the same girl I heard whisper about me in gym class. "If it's about our gloves then put your hand down!" I said angrily. What is up with that girl?! She put down her hand slowly and looked really embarrassed. The class snickered. Then I came up with the perfect idea to embarrass Kayla for interrupting my daydream. "Hey don't get sad" I said quietly. I tried to look like I felt guilty. Not that I care. I don't give a damn about her. "At least you're not like Kayla. She the biggest idiot in the whole world in fact-"I was about to tell the class what Kayla did when she was little but she covered my mouth and quickly went back to our seats. The teacher opened her mouth to speak but right then the bell rang. Ugh! Now I couldn't tell them! I smiled evilly. There was always tomorrow….

_**Kayla's P.O.V**_

YES! SAVED BY THE BELL! I was about to run out when I heard that girl who asked about our gloves talk to Suzana. I stepped a little closer to hear what they were saying when I gasped in horror. She was about to tell that girl what she almost told the whole class. She is so dead!

_**Suzana's P.O.V**_

Kayla grabbed my hand and practically threw me out to the hallway when I almost told the girl about what she did. "Suzana!" she hissed. "You idiot! I swear to god if we weren't in school I would take this glove off and burn you so bad you would cry!" I rolled my eyes. "Sure Sure." I smiled. Then I saw her each for her glove. Damn it! She wasn't bluffing! I saw boys come up to her and I shouted, "KAYLAS SINGLE AND SHE WANTS TO DATE ONE YOU GUYS! WHOEVER CATCHES HER FIRST WINS!" That really set the humans off. They started chasing her like crazy! I laughed while she ran past me and yelled. You-are-so-dead-when-we get- home! Home. Home. Why did that ring a bell?! CRAP! I was supposed to be home 30 minutes ago to meet Bella! Alice is so gonna kill me!

I ran all the way home at inhuman speed. But I got bored. Why would I take Alice's yelling now? I would rather wait. So I sat on a tree branch and tried to relax.

Later on when I decided to go back I heard a growl. But it wasn't from any one I knew. Heck it didn't even sound like a vampire. I looked down and saw a giant wolf look back at me. Why do these things happen to me?!

The wolf had its teeth barred and it growled at me like crazy. I stared at it from the top branch of the tree. I think Kayla was mentioning one of these wolves…….suddenly I rembered. She said they hated vampires ……and that they…they…..DAMN IT! She said that they tried to kill us to protect Forks! Why me?! I was good! Well…………………most of the time………………but by then I guess the wolf either hated me REALLY bad or that it got bored because it tried to jump up to the branch I was sitting on! "KAYLA! " I screamed. "LOOK DOWN AT YOUR FREAKIN PENDANT! IT SHOULD BE BLINKING LIKE CRAZY!" the wolf got closer with every scream. "BRITTNEY, KIM, KAYLA! I HAVE TO SAY SOMETHING TO YOU BEFORE I DIE….. (A/N: Here it comes! =D)…….DAMN YOU! (A/N: T-T) The wolf looked like it was snickering…..Ugh! Leave it to a mutt to laugh before it killed me!

_**Kayla's P.O.V**_

(Kayla's pendant blinks….but she doesn't notice because she's still being chased….)

"DON'T YOU BOYS EVER GET TIRED!" I screamed. Suzana. I hissed .She is so gonna die!

(A/N Literally...)

_**Kim's P.O.V **_

(Pendant blinks. Kim looks down.)

"Hmmm…my pendants blinking…..i guess I should check it out… (Thinks)….nah! I'm sure it's not that bad! I smiled. I was thinking if it was Suzana……that would be so funny!

_**Brittney's P.O.V**_

(Sees pendant blink. Has Lime green walls, bed on the right wall, comforter has stripes, bed made, room neat, Justin Beiber everything. Posters, Cds, etc.)

"Uh oh! Someone's in trouble!" I was about to get dressed but then something amazing happened…I squealed. "OMG JUSTIN BEIBERS SONG IS ON THE RADIO!" I screamed. Forget trouble!)

_**Suzana's P.O.V**_

I stared at the images on my pendant to see what they were doing. My mouth dropped. THAT'S WHAT THEY WERE SO BUSY WITH?! Especially Kim! Funny?! Really?! And she calls me mean!

Just as I was gonna jump down to go yell at them…I forgot where I was. I screamed super loud when the wolf finally got up to my branch. Why me?!


	4. Chapter 4

_**In the last chapter……**_

_**Suzana's P.O.V**_

I stared at the images on my pendant to see what they were doing. My mouth dropped. THAT'S WHAT THEY WERE SO BUSY WITH?! Especially Kim! Funny?! Really?! And she calls me mean!

Just as I was gonna jump down to go yell at them…I forgot where I was. I screamed super loud when the wolf finally got up to my branch. Why me?!

0o0o0o0o0o

The wolf knocked me off the frozen tree and I fell to the ground with a thud. I finally noticed what the wolf looked like. It had russet colored fur and huge black eyes. It's also had huge sharp teeth. (The wolfs Jacob).

"GET OFF ME YOU STUPID MUTT! I screamed at I pushed it off me. I think it was pretty hard because it didn't get back up. Then I realized the wolf was covered in ice. I stared in wonder. Didn't I have my gloves on? I looked down at my hands. Damn that wolf! It ripped my gloves off with its filthy teeth! I looked at it again while it was frozen. I smiled. "I'm just gonna keep it frozen for a while. Maybe its friends will thaw it out." I thought. Then, I walked away; still angry about what it did to my gloves.

"UGH! I yelled, frustrated. I walked back to the Cullen's house with a scowl on my face. As I was walking I passed a river. I looked at my reflection in the water. My hair was covered in mud and there were leaves and twigs sticking out of it. I growled at the reflection. Then I ran home trying to remember what I forgot to do before the wolf attack me.

Before I got to the door I listened to the inside of the house. I could hear a faint TV talking, and a heartbeat. I listened to it puzzled. Then I rembered what I was supposed to do. Meet Bella. Opps……

I walked inside the house. Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie were gone. I guess they were hunting. I heard Jasper walking inside a room upstairs. Emmet was on the couch watching TV and Edward, Bella, Kayla, and Alice looking straight at me. I smiled weakly. Kayla and Alice starred at the outfit first. They looked horrified. Then they glared at me. I raised my finger super fast.

"Don't say anything" I growled as I walked off to the bathroom I would deal with them later, but before I got to it Emmet was blocking the door with a grin on his face. I glared at him angrily. Then my face lit up with excitement.

Edward stared at me. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Suzana. You're gonna have to pay for it later." he warned. Emmet's grin turned into confusion, but before he was able to do anything I froze everything but his head. His face was lit up with anger as I headed toward the door.

"Thanks for letting me take a shower first Emmet." I laughed as I headed toward the door.

_**After………**_

Emmet struggled to try to get out of the ice while I headed out of the bathroom. I relaxed on the couch and flipped on the TV.

"Can you get me out of this now?!" Emmet yelled as he glared at me. I laughed.

"Nah." I said, still laughing. "Maybe later."

He growled. "You're so dead when I get out of this."

I smiled wider this time. I didn't think he was gonna get out soon if I had anything to do with it.

_**The next day at school………………… **_

_**Suzana's P.O.V**_

I went to school with bored look. I never actually enjoyed P.E. Right when I pulled up to school and parked my car I was greeted by my friend Rose. (A/N: Thanks for encouraging me to write this story and make this character Karen =D. Even if it annoyed the hell out of me. -_-) She has sandy brown hair and is always tries to be happy. I meet her a week ago at the first day of school when I screwed up in P.E. She was the only person that actually liked me for me. Not because she thought I was athletic or pretty.

"Hey Suzana!" She smiled cheerfully. "Ready to go to P.E?" she asked. I groaned.

"Unfortunately" I sighed. She laughed. Then her expression quickly changed to sadness.

"Oh and sorry you can't come over my house tomorrow because my dad wants to take me bother and me hiking." She rolled her eyes. I knew she hated hiking but her dad always took her and brother every weekend. I smiled.

"Well at least your dad doesn't take you hiking as much as the Cullen's take me." I said. She laughed again. The Cullen's word for "camping" was actually hunting.

"Well maybe I could come over your house sometime" she suggested.

"NO!" I shouted quickly. The Cullen's Brittney, Kayla, and Kim don't even know I hang out with Rose. She was close to finding out my secret after what I did in gym so they told me to stay away from her. Of course I didn't listen. She was a really close friend to me.

When I said no really quick I guess I hurt her feelings because she looked really sad. I looked at her and felt guilty. "Maybe later." I said even though I knew it would never happen.

She cheered up automatically. "Ok!" she said happily. Then she dragged me throught the school doors to try and get me to gym. I saw Kayla stare at me with an angry/horrified expression right when we got to the door. Then she smiled evilly. Oh great! Kayla would do ANYTHING to get me back for the boy chasing incident. God I hate her!

_**After School……………**_

_**Rose's P.O.V**_

I was off hiking with my dad and brother. What a pain. I wondered off into the forest before they could drag me somewhere else to hike. The forest was so huge and covered with trees. I sighed. If only Suzana were here to talk to. I still could never forget how beautiful she was, but I never really cared. That was really selfish to be someone's friend for.

All of a sudden before I could think of something else I saw something sparkle on the other side of the forest and it wasn't the sun. I stared at the light behind a bush. It was a human. But not really because no human could sparkle like that. I noticed the hair of the creature. I froze. Brown hair and red highlights. Just like Suzana. The creature was her. I knew it. Then all of a sudden I stepped on a twig and it cracked in half. I guess she heard me because she sped off a soon she heard it.

I starred at her as she left. Was it really her? What was going on?


	5. Chapter 5

_**In**_ _**the last chapter……..**_

_**Rose's P.O.V**_

I was off hiking with my dad and brother. What a pain. I wondered off into the forest before they could drag me somewhere else to hike. The forest was so huge and covered with trees. I sighed. If only Suzana were here to talk to. I still could never forget how beautiful she was, but I never really cared. That was really selfish to be someone's friend for.

All of a sudden before I could think of something else I saw something sparkle on the other side of the forest and it wasn't the sun. I stared at the light behind a bush. It was a human. But not really because no human could sparkle like that. I noticed the hair of the creature. I froze. Brown hair and red highlights. Just like Suzana. The creature was her. I knew it. Then all of a sudden I stepped on a twig and it cracked in half. I guess she heard me because she sped off a soon she heard it.

I starred at her as she left. Was it really her? What was going on?

Winter: Enjoy!!!! This chapter is mainly about Kayla, Rose and me of course!!! XD

Oh and two new oc. But there smelly wolves. -_-

Alex: Just start I want to see what my character does!!! (Kayla) -_-

Winter: Sure, sure. (has baseball bat behind her)

0o0o0o0o

_**Suzana's P.O.V**_

I entered the house at one and slammed the door behind me. There was a human there and she almost saw me! I should have been more careful! I looked ahead of me and saw Kayla watching TV. Edward was also on the couch. Edward?! Crap!! He heard what I thought!

"Ya he did." I heard him say, under his breath.

"Don't you say a word or ill freeze ur butt off!!" I thought. He just laughed. Ugh. I could never get a break. Kayla turned to look at him, confused. Then she quickly looked at me with an evil grin.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked. She probably knew I was gonna say no because a saw a small flame appear in her hand. God I hated her.

"Sure, sure" I mumbled. She quickly grabbed my hand and steered me toward her room.

Once the door was closed she quickly blurted out, "I know you've been hanging out with that human."

I starred at her. Of course I knew this was coming, and she knew I already saw her look at Rose. I just didn't know where she was going with this. "You better not tell anyone or I'll kill you" I threatened.

She rolled her eyes. "I highly doubt that." She giggled. "And I'm not going to tell anyone. I just have a few conditions." Conditions? I raised my eyebrow.

"I would be scared if I were you!" Edward called from downstairs.

"SHUT UP EDWARD!" Kayla screamed. He laughed at the same time when I groaned. What was she gonna do? Kayla smiled evilly again. "How about you let me dress you up for the rest of your life?" She suggested.

I stared at her with horror. "KAYLA!" I screamed. "Ok, ok I'm still thinking but, I would run if I were you."

"Why?" I questioned.

"Emmet." She giggled. I guess I didn't realize that Emmet was unfrozen because all of a sudden the door barged open. Kayla sat down on her bed as Emmet smiled more evilly then Kayla did.

I backed up toward the door as Emmet followed. "Uhh is it too late to sorry?" I asked sheepishly as I ran out the door. I screamed as Emmet ran after me through the whole forest.

0o0o0o0o0o

(A/N: I'm sorry but I'm way too lazy to write about the part when Rose finds out Suzana's a vampire so I'm just gonna skip that…….)

Rose ran up to me the next day asking me a question I really didn't expect. "When do I get to see your family?" She said with a gleam in her eye.

I said the first thing that popped into my mind, trying to delay the question. "Uhh are you sure? I mean they are vampires."

She rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease Suzana. You know I'm not afraid."

I sighed. I had to tell her the truth. "I can't. My family doesn't even know I hang out with you. When I first meet you they said to stay away because you almost found out about our secret."

"Aww….come on!" She groaned. "I already do know you're secret and at least Marwah showed me her family!" I lifted an eyebrow.

"Who the heck is Marwah?" I asked.

"Come on I'll show you!" She sand taking my hand and trying to drag me toward the forest. I groaned. She planned this and I knew it probably wouldn't be good.

0o0o0o0o0

She finally stopped at the middle of the forest. There I smelt something familiar. Wolf. I looked at the wolf and saw there were two, and they were REALLY tall compared to me, but that didn't stop me from growling at them at them from doing the same to me.(A/N: lol the tall part is a lie in real life she is sooooooo short! XD)

Rose looked at us and smiled sheepishly. "Suzana this is Kim and Marwah. Marwah and Kim this is Suzana." Rose then tried to drag me closer to them. I stood still.

"Don't even try to drag me toward those filthy mutts!" I spat.

"Well no one said we wanted you here blood sucker!" Marwah said. I growled. If Rose wasn't standing in front of me I would have ripped her head right off her body.

Kim just smiled and looked toward me. I looked at her confused. Why the heck was she smiling?

"Look." she said. "I know were supposed to be enemies but I really don't want to fight with you." She started to walk toward me but I actually didn't fell worried. She actually seemed sort of……nice.

But, then Marwah pushed her back. "Don't even try to go near that leech Kim." She growled. I knew I would be able to control myself from attacking the dog, so I turned around and speed of toward home, not caring what would happen.

Winter: Hope you guys enjoy! I'm sorry I don't update a lot! I'll try too! =)

Alex: YOU BETTER!

Winter: (brings baseball bat forward) one word and ill……

Alex: (sweat drops) Uhh……

(Alex and Winter chase each other around the room)


	6. Chapter 6

Sam: ***yawns* **Sorry peoples!! I'm too lazy to put in the last chapter......if you wanna know, GO to the last chapter!! Is it that hard??

Alex: ***enters room*** SAM?! WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT THE AUDINCE!!!

Karen: Doesn't she always?? Come on Alex! ***both turn to look at Sam evilly***

Sam: Umm...whats wrong? No! STAY BACK!!! IVE GOT GOREGE!! (George is my pet gorilla :)

Terra: Hey peoples!! I'm terra cloud!! Sam added me to the interview!! =P

Sam: Ya they get it!! NOW GIVE ME THAT REMOTE BEFORE ITS TOO LATE!! On with the story!! PLEASE!!

Karen and Alex: WHAT?? NO!!!

(A/N: SUZANA'S NAME HAS BEEN CHANGED TO SAMANTHA!! KAYLA TO ALEX!!

0o0o0o0o

I ran as fast as I could and headed toward the Cullen's house. I stopped for a minute. What was I gonna say when I got there?

Emmett was probably still waiting for me, and Alice was still mad at me for not meeting Bella.

Bella? I could try to go to her house.....,but first I had to sneak into my room.

0o0o0o0o

I carefully opened the window and landed on the blue carpet on my floor. I grabbed my guitar and my white backpack. I went to my dresser and picked up my black guitar pick. Looking at it gave me so many memories......

***flashback***

"Thanks for teaching me how to play!!" I said, smiling. "Playing a guitar was my life long dream!!"

My best friend, Josh, grinned back. "No problem Sam."

I rolled my eyes. "No problem should be your catchphrase, since you always say it!"

He laughed loudly. "Well....." he hesitated. "Now that you know how to play I wanted to give you this."

He placed something pointy into my hand. I looked at it in amazement. "Are you sure about this? You've never played without it." I said, worried.

Josh laughed again. "No problem, you deserve it!"

Again with the no problem! He realized why I was sighing and laughed louder while I smacked his arm.

***end of flashback***

I picked up the black guitar with red paint splatters on it, remembering what happened the next day. His death day.

I raced off to Bella's house trying to shake the horrible feeling out of my head.

0o0o0o0o

I arrived at Bella's house 5 seconds later (ya I'm fast =P ) and reached toward the doorknob forgetting that my gloves weren't on. "Thanks a lot mutt." I grumbled.

I looked straight at the ice, wondering what to do. My eyes narrowed as I looked at the frozen door.

Why did I have to loose my gloves now? I looked at my reflection and saw that my eyes were turning from black, to a fiery red.

All of a sudden the ice melted right in front of my eyes! Next to the door was a black puddle. "Opps.." I said, confused.

I guess this was a new power. A few seconds later, the door was flung open and at the door was Bella.

I stared at her and saw her surprised expression, change into a scared one.

I sighed. "Don't worry Bella. It's just me. I know we don't see each other much, but I know I'm not that scary.

"It's not that." she whispered. "It's that I can't see." I looked at her while I panicked. What was I gonna do now?

Later, her face relaxed. "It's ok Sam. I can see now." she assured me. I looked at my reflection and saw that my eyes changed back to golden.

This was another part of my new power huh? "Well....come in." she said as she opened the door wider.

She started to walk over to the couch, but I beat her there too it.

I explained everything that happened with Rose and asked if I could stay here. For some reason I felt like she was a close friend, and that I could tell her anything.

"Sure." she said, but then sighed. "Your problem sounds like a vampire and werewolf fight. Just like how Edward and Jake fight, and my cousin Rose sounds like me. Always in the middle.

"Cousin?" I asked surprised. Then I groaned.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I can hear Alice, Rose's, and Alex's footsteps." I snarled. "I gotta get out of here."

I ran up stairs and jumped out the window. Guess who was waiting for me there? Alex.

"How did you know I was here?" I growled. He shook her head.

"You really don't know the meaning of Alice." she smirked. Then she frowned. "Alice also saw what you did to the ice and Bella."

"Oh." I said backing away. I knew what was gonna happen next.

She smiled evilly and crouched forward. She looked like a predator, stocking her prey.

Next thing I knew, she knocked me down with her fire and was dragging me by my feet while I was screaming.

"HELP!!" I screamed, digging my nails into the dirt. Why me?

0o0o0o0o

Sam: Finished and thanks to all your nice reviews, I might be able to update again tomorrow!

Terra: I still rule the world better. (me and terra are fighting about who's the better ruler of the earth.)

Sam: In your dreams.

Terra: WHAT? ***smiles evilly and crouches forward***

Sam: *sweat-drops* NOT AGAIN!!


End file.
